A series of animal studies are proposed to examine the consequences of different drinking initiation procedures upon later ethanol use. In prior experiments in our laboratory, three distinct theoretical models have been developed that all result in successful ethanol reinforced behavior. However, no attempts have been made to determine if any of these different models result in differential drinking in chronic or stress situations. As well, the role of alcohol preference has not been examined in these models. The proposed experiments will test these hypothesis and use the results to make predictions concerning adolescent drinking. Prevention models could be suggested that would be aimed at reducing risk that may result from certain types of drinking initiation experiences.